birthday
by Irish Cutie 1977
Summary: Lila Archer wants to celebrate Spencer's birthday. A one shot fan fic


Birthday party

A one shot Criminal Minds fan fiction

Disclaimer: I own no characters of Criminal Minds. Only the story is mine.

Spencer Reid was on his way home. Thankfully he was able to get able to get thru work without anyone mentioning the obvious. It was his birthday.

His cell phone chirped. He looked at it and smiled. His girlfriend of three years, Lila Archer, was calling.

"Hey Lila. I was just thinking about you."

"Oh really," Lila said in a sultry voice. "I have a birthday present for you. But you have to come by get it."

"I'm on my way."

Spencer's curiosity along with his member was aroused.

He pulled into Lila's driveway. A note at the front door told him to use the backdoor.

When he reached the back door there was a white lab coat with a note.

Lila had written, "Dear Doctor I've been naughty and need to be taught a lesson. Can you teach me?"

Spencer smiled. He was beginning to like Lila's sexual fantasies. He put the lab coat on and walked in.

Lila was standing there in a private school uniform. The kind with the little plaid skirt and white shirt.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Spencer

"Hello Doctor."

Spencer played along. "Miss Archer I'm very disappointed in your grade. I'm afraid I have to punish you."

He walked over to her. "Now what should the punishment be? A lesson that will ensure that you will bring in a better grade. Maybe I should use corporal punishment." He sat down. He looked at her. "Bend over."

She bent over his lap. Spencer pulled her skirt up and noticed she wasn't wearing panties. He began slapping each butt cheek.

"What do you promise, Miss Archer?"

"To bring in a better grade, Dr. Reid."

He stood her up and removed her skirt. His fingers tracing circles around the inside of her thigh. "Time to grade your paper, Miss Archer."

He spread her thighs and allowed his finger to slide into her moist lips. He was excited that she was already wet. He pulled his finger out of her and stuck it in his mouth.

Breathlessly, Lila asked, "How Did I do, Dr. Reid?"

"I'm not sure, Miss Archer. I have to carefully grade the test."

He stood up and passionately kissed her. He moved her to the couch. He knelt down and spread her thighs again. This time his tongue explored what his fingers had. He treated her mound like a pair of lips, kissing and licking. He looked at Lila. Lila had her back arched.

Several moments later, Lila stopped him.

"I think I need extra credit, Dr. Reid."

She deeply kissed him loving her scent on his face. She traded places with him.

Lila unzipped Spencer's pants and pulled his member out. Spencer was completely hard. Lila allowed her mouth to go over his rock hard member. She used her hand to stroke him. She heard him groan and it encouraged her. She continued to lick him.

Spencer looked down at Lila and saw that his balls were hitting her chin. If his large dick bothered her, she didn't show it.

He stopped her. "Ready to to take the exam, Miss Archer?"

Lila smiled. She stood up and allowed Spencer to sit down on the couch. With help, Lila removed his pants and briefs. She straddled his lap. She guided his member into her.

Spencer loved this position. He had a mouthful of her breasts and was able to squeeze her butt cheeks. He loved to trace circles around her butthole.

"Oh god Dr. Reid. This test is so hard."

She arched her back. Spencer used his teeth to pull her nipple into his mouth and suck it like a lifeline.

Lila felt Spencer's muscles tense. He was on the brink of coming.

She pulled him out of her. She saw Spencer's puzzled look.

She kissed him. "Research Dr. Reid."

She stretched out on the couch. Spencer was on top of her in a 69 position.

Lila was making it hard for him to concentrate on this delightful pussy. She was making him come.

He did. Lila was more than happy to suck him dry.

Spencer couldn't get enough of Lila. He sucked on her clit. When she came, Spencer licked up her juices.

He pulled himself off the couch. He looked at Lila. She was glowing in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"How did I do, Dr. Reid?"

He smiled. "Miss Archer, you passed."

She smiled and stood up. "Want to take a shower with me?"

Spencer laughed. He rubbed her nipple. "Would it help?"

"Probably not." She kissed him. "Happy birthday"

He followed her upstairs knowing that a shower would lead him to making love to her again

This was an amazing birthday.

The end


End file.
